Blood Doesnt Make A Family
by RollinsFrostFan
Summary: Takes place current season 21. Olivia gets the call from Melinda while out on a call with new detective. She is told that her brother has unfortunately overdosed. This is more based on Liv and Amanda talking in Livs office. I figured Liv deserved more comfort than what we got on tv. Hope yall like


**Little short that I did based on "Murdered At A Bad Address". More based on Liv getting the news about Simon and I wanted to elaborate more on the scene with Liv and Amanda. I thought we deserved more than we got so here is what I came up with. Hope yall like, CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always accepted**

_**WHY**_

She hadn't expected to run into him. She hadn't seen or heard him in years. Running into him with her son, was unexpected. Never in a million years did she think the brother that she found would pop back up. The brother that had gotten her into trouble at work, the same brother that had their fathers lust for assault. He had been accused of a few assaults, never proven true but the accusations were there. So as Noah was getting some ice cream Simon had persuaded her to let him actually meet Noah.

Olivia and Noah had sat waiting on Olivia's "friend" for a bit. Noah was getting anxious cause he wanted to get to his dance class. Liv told him to give her a minute, she stepped off to the side to make a phone call. She called Simon, when he didn't answer that added more fuel to her fire as she was already mad, now she was pissed. She left him a scathing voicemail telling him she was done. This was her final straw, he had stood her up for the last time. She told him to never bother contacting her again. She didn't want to hear from him nor deal with the drama that he brought. She was done, cut for the last time. Little did she know…..

She was out on the field with new rookie SVU detective Kat Tamin. They were trying to get leads on the case. All the sudden Liv's phone rang. It was ME Melinda Warner, whom the team had worked with previously, Liv had known her for a while, being she was the one who found out first that the now deceased Johnny D was Noah's birth father. This time she was going to deliver worse news. She had told Olivia that she had her brother Simon and she needed her to come and I.D. the body. Melinda didn't want to get into more than that over the phone. Olivia told her she would be right there. Upon hanging up the phone Kat saw her Captains face and asked if she was okay. Liv replied "_Family stuff, can you get a ride back_?" Kat told her of course and to go take care of what she needed to. Olivia did just that, jumping into the car she headed to meet Melinda at the morgue, all sorts of feelings hitting her.

She walked into the morgue and Melinda met her. Simon's lifeless body laying on the table. Thankfully Melinda was the type to make sure the body was covered and had some dignity. In all reality Melinda wanted Olivia to be as uncomfortable as possible, this wasn't going to be easy. Olivia looked at Melinda, hoping and praying that she had some answers. Some closure for her as to why this happened. Her only blood family. Her voice quavered as she spoke "_How, how did this happen_?" Melinda looked at her, making sure to keep eye contact. She told her that she had found that it was an overdose. "_But how_? _He told me he had been clean for quite some time._" Melinda told her that it had been heroin laced with fentanyl. Olivia nodded, tears starting to burn her eyes. "_He was my only family._" Melinda placed a gentle hand on Liv's shoulder. "_I'm sorry, I know you'll get tired of hearing that. But I am. I'm also here if you need anything. I'm going to let you take some time to yourself." _ Melinda left the room, Liv just looked at Simon, wondering why this had to happen. She let the tears fall down her face, she hadn't hurt like this since…. Since Elliott left. She left and made her way back to the precinct. Knowing she should take time but she just couldn't.

_**Back at her office**_

She had just wrapped up talking to Kat and the victim. Kat offering to give the vic a ride home. Typically they weren't supposed to do that but where the vic and Kat were both females it was okay. Just as Kat and the vic walked out Amanda walked in. They had sparred off earlier about Simon. Olivia had opened up to the blonde and told her about him. Amanda pretty much said what she felt and was really being the friend she should be. Once she could see that Amanda was sticking around she closed the door and made her way back to her desk, sitting down. Amanda had picked up on Liv's mood seeing that it was more distant than usual.

"_Liv, is everything okay?_" asked the blonde easily. She could tell that the brunette though was physically there, she wasn't mentally. Olivia looked at her, her chocolate brown eyes red from crying. She was trying to find a way to tell Amanda about Simon but she couldn't find the words. Seeing that Olivia was quiet, Amanda took a seat in front of the desk. She waited a couple of seconds before asking again. "_Liv, hey it's just me here, what's going on_?" Olivia looked at her again, closing her eyes again she began to speak, her voice soft and full of tears. "_Uh, I got a call from Melinda while I was with Kat, she told me that…_" Olivia was having a hard time getting this out and Olivia herself couldn't figure out why. Amanda could see the hand trembling on the desk, she took the quivering hand in her own. "_Liv, hey I'm right here. What's going on?_" Amanda was right, she was there. She had stayed after Kat left. They had gotten close over the years and honestly right now she was who she needed. Olivia took a deep breath. "_Simon died. Apparent overdose." _ Olivia let the tears wash down. There was no more reason to hide. Amanda got up and walked over to the side of the desk that Olivia was sitting at. She felt the need to console her friend. She put her hand on Liv's shoulder. Liv moved by the gesture, stood up and wrapped her arms around the blonde, the one who was there, the one who was listening to her. Amanda didn't think twice, she held her friend. "_How about you come with me to get the girls and I'll bring you home. You've had a room set up for me and the girls so we'll stay there tonight. Before you tell me no, it's either this or Noah comes to my place with you. You are not being alone tonight._"

Olivia hugged her tightly once more before letting go. Oliva nodded, "_Let's go get my nieces and go to my place. Noah will be glad to play with Jesse and I'll have some time with my goddaughter Billie. You have no idea what it means to me that you chose me for her godmother." _ Amanda smiled, "_There's no other person in my life that deserved that honor. You have seen me at my best, seen me at my worst and have been there for me. Even when I didn't want it. So of course it was you. Look how much you love these girls._" Olivia needed another hug. She hugged Amanda tight. "_Thank you Manda. Your friendship means more to me than you'll ever know."_

They got to Livs a short time later. The kids all happy to play together. Liv looking at Amanda who had the youngest in her arms. She wanted to hold the infant but didn't want to take Billie from her mother. Liv had taken a seat on the couch, Amanda whispering to the baby "_I'm gonna let you visit with your Auntie Liv. She needs some cuddles right about now." _ She walked over to Liv, "_Hey Auntie Liv, Billie wants have her favorite auntie hold her._" Liv looked up at Amanda, nodding, so Amanda placed the infant in her arms. Liv looked at Billie who soon cuddled closer to her and sucked her thumb peacefully. Liv looked over at Amanda, her voice soft "_Thank you so much Amanda. You don't know what this means to me._" Amanda sat watching the interaction between Liv and Billie, the soft coos between them. Such a beautiful and soft sight. "_You know Liv, I said something back when I had Billie and Al left. Remember when it was just me, you, Jesse, Fin and Sonny with us? I said it was 'Just us, Just family.' Well Liv listen to me, and listen well. Blood doesn't make a family. Yes Simon was your blood brother from your father's side. You and this squad are my family. So therefore blood does not make a family."_

Liv thought for a minute at Amanda's words. It took a lot for the blonde to consider anyone family especially after all she had been through and for her to consider herself as family then she must really feel that. Olivia teared up, looking at Billie then to Amanda "_Of everything that has ever been said to me, and I mean everything. I don't think anything has meant as much as that. You are right, Amanda, 'Blood doesn't make a family' people who love you and accept you are your family." _ She leaned over and put her head on the blondes shoulder. "_Thank you. Thank you for knowing that I didn't handle this well and for coming over here with me."_


End file.
